Percy and the Wizard engine power
by relm03
Summary: The island of Sodor is a place where a lot of extreme events and adventures had taken place. But nothing like what Percy is about to face
1. Theodore the Wizard engine

Chapter 1: Theodore the wizard engine

The island of Sodor is a busy island, where engines chuff and puff; heave and haul; and do their best for Sir Topham Hat's railway. One of the youngest engines on Sodor is Percy. His traditional job is to pull and deliver the mail. Percy loves waking up very early in the morning or staying up late in the night to deliver the mail. No engine knows better the job than him. Nevertheless, he is the most innocent engine on Sir Topham Hat's railway. Sometimes engines make fun of him or try to scare him by telling scary stories.

* * *

One night, the engines were settling down after a hard day of work. James was looking forward to tell a scary story to scare Percy.

"Dare, for a scary story guys?" James smirked

"No, James," Thomas frowned, "You will scare Percy again,"

"Percy is a little scary engine," teased James, "He gets scared of everything,"

"Just cut it out, and let an engine sleep," groaned Gordon annoyed

"Just not for today James, I have to deliver the mail in the night," pleaded Percy

James sniffed disapprovingly

"No one is going to be scrapped for telling a scary story for one night James," said Emily sarcastically

"Ok, then," said James, "I need to pass the time until I get sleepy; I am still wide awake,"

"Except for me!" groaned Gordon chuffing inside the shed to get some sleep.

"What about talking about something fantastical?" proposed Henry

"Are you serious Henry?" asked James sarcastically

"What about we remember old and happy moments like the time we rescued Hiro," said Thomas

"I remember that time, it was wonderful," stated Emily

"Or the time Thomas discovered Luke, the blue mountain quarry engine," said Edward

Thomas laughed "I remember that time I did a foolish of my self trying to run in narrow gauge tracks,"

The engines laughed too and Gordon giggled inside the shed.

The engines kept chattering until late on the night. When the engines were asleep, Percy steamed away quietly so no one will wake up. Tonight, Percy have to take some mail to Ulfstead Castle. He loves going to that castle because he meets with his friend Steven, with who he has a very good friendship.

As soon as Percy collected his mail cars in the shunting yards, he puffed to Ulfstead Castle. While he chuffed through the countryside, Percy remembered the time when James tried to trick him and Steven into believing his story about some Phantom Express. He giggled about it because James ended up believing his own story and got freaked out. He was so busy remembering that moment that he didn't notice that the points were set up to a abandoned branchline. He kept on puffing unaware of what was happening.

Some time later, he started to notice that the line he was puffing on, looked nothing like the one to Ulfstead castle.

"Where am I?" he wondered looking around.

It was dark and spooky. The tracks were rusty so Percy had to puff slowly. The shadows of the tree branches formed in the ground scaring Percy.

"I wish I find my way out soon," he wished.

He suddenly heard a distant voice.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" the voice asked

Percy didn't answer and kept on chuffing. Suddenly amongst the trees and the woods, he heard the voice again.

"Hello?"

Percy flinched, he was very scared. He wanted to chuffed back and find his way back but he didn't. For some reason, he kept on chuffing following the voice.

"Is somebody there?" the voice asked.

Percy can feel it closer. He chuffed on slowly until in lamp shone brightly at a siding where a weird-looking engine was. It was a rectangular-shaped engine with a long, thin funnel. It had a square face and a thin, sharped nose. Percy was amazed, the last time he saw a stranded engine was when he and Thomas were rescuing Hiro from scrap.

"Hello? Who are you?" the engine asked

Percy just stared at him with wonder; he didn't dare speak.

"My name is Theodore, " the engine introduced himself.

"My-my name is Percy," said Percy slowly

"Cool, nice to meet you Percy," smiled Theodore, "What are you doing out at this time at night?" he asked

"I'm suppose to deliver the mail, but I got lost," replied Percy

"Oh, well you'll have to wait until morning to get out to the main line. It's not safe to chuff in the woods at this time of night,"

Percy just stared at hm.

"What are you doing here stranded on the woods?" he asked, "Are you going to be scraped?"

"What? No, of course not. I've been living in here for hundreds of years. That's why is weird to have an actual working engine chuffing through this area," replied Theodore

"You broke down in here and never found again?" asked Percy

"No," replied Theodore, "Look, Percy is it?"

"Yes," asked Percy shyly

"Ok, then," started Theodore, "Look, I'm a wizard-steam engine built by wizards hundreds of years ago. I have magic powers,"

Percy's eyes were white with wonder. "Magic powers? Isn't that only exists in fantasy story books like Harry Potter?"

"Who's that?" asked Theodore

"Oh, a novel series for children written by a famous British writer called J.K Rowling," replied Percy, "I've heard librarians reading it to children in books fairs; the stories are very cool," smiled Percy

"Well, I haven't been out in the daily world since 80 years ago," said Theodore sadly

"That's sad, that happened to a friend of mine, called Hiro. My best friend Thomas and the other engines tried to repair him by ourselves but it didn't work then we told Sir Topham Hat the problem and he sent him to the Steamworks to get him fixed," said Percy cheerily

"Who's this Sir Topham Hat?" asked Theodore

"It's the railway controller," replied Percy, "He makes sure that all of his engines are really useful, and don't cause confusion and delay,"

"Interesting," pondered Theodore, "It sounds like the man that wanted to scrap us wizard engines just because we have magic powers,"

"Well, it can't be him, Sir Topham Hat is fussy but has a great heart," stated Percy "Besides, Sir Topham Hat isn't that old,"

"Well, I hope because thanks to the person who wanted to scrap us, I'm here stranded," frowned Theodore

"But if you are a magical engine, why don't you just poof out of there," asked Percy

"Because engines magic powers don't work the same way like magic powers on human wizards," replied Theodore, "Our powers to poof from one place to another only last twenty years after if we don't get repaired when we broke down, after that lapse of time, we can only blow magic dust to another engine by sneezing to another engine through our funnel, and that makes the working engine besides inherit our powers," said Theodore, "In my case, I couldn't poof where I wanted because dirty water from a storm blocked my engine and put out my firebox, I couldn't puff or poof anywhere, eventually I broke down and since I was alone with my driver and fireman no one ever found me again and my magic mechanism died," lamented Theodore sadly, "Now I only have magic dust in my firebox, which I sometimes sneeze when an animal crawl into my firebox,"

"What happened to your driver and fireman?" asked Percy

"I don't know, they went for help and they never came back again," replied Theodore

Percy was amazed. He never heard a story like this before, he wanted to tell the other engines and Sir Topham Hat, but he didn't know if Theodore wanted too.

"I'm very sorry you've passed so much time in here Theodore," said Percy, "It must be awful to be here all alone with nothing to do,"

"Well, I pass my time remembering my friend and my victories against my enemy, 'The Black Puffl'," smiled Theodore

" 'The Black Puff?" asked Percy

"He was a wizard engine who always had envy of me because I had more power than him and can do my work better than him," replied Theodore, " When we didn't had nothing to do, we race through the entire island and do a lot of different kind of contest like shunting cars, pulling the longest and heaviest trains, etc. I remember the last time I saw him, he stole some coal cars from me and hid them, making me arrive late with the deliveries, even though I poofed near every station, I arrived late,"

"It sounds a lot like Diesel or Diesel 10," stated Percy, "Those two diesels have envy of the steamies and always want to be better than us on everything," he frowned

Suddenly a little squirrel crawled to Theodore's cab and into his firebox.

"Oh no, not squirrels, there crawling up in my firebox," panicked Theodore

"How does an animal affects an engines like your kind so much?" asked Percy

"We *sniffs* wizard engines are prone to sneeze when a little animal steps on our magical *sniff* dust in our fireboxes *sneezes*,

A black dust burst out Theodore's mouth. It landed right into Percy's half opened mouth and funnel. Percy suddenly felt sleepy and everything went dark.

Theodore gasped "Oh no, Percy wake up!"

Theodore stared at the sleepy Percy, he realized what he had done.

* * *

**Okay guys! So this is my first Thomas the Tank Engine fanfic. I had the idea of introducing wizardry to the Thomas universe so I decided to write fanfic! I hope you like it guys. **


	2. Percy's new power

Chapter 2: Percy's new power

The next morning, the engines were ready for a busy, buzzing day of work. They saw Sir Topham Hat's car pull up, he got out of the car and then slammed the door; it was obviously that he was cross.

"Where's Percy?" he asked

The engines looked into his birth; it was empty.

"He hasn't got back from delivering the mail, sir," replied Thomas

"The thing is, Thomas, that he hasn't deliver any mail at all,"he complained, "Passengers and stations masters had called to my office to complain about it,"

The engines were surprised

"That's strange, Percy's never been like this," stated Henry

"He'd better show up by noon, otherwise, I'm sending a engine party to search for him," said Sir Topham Hat

But Thomas was worried for his best friend, he wanted to search for him at once.

"Please sir, may I look for Percy, please; he's my best friend and it worries me that he hasn't done his night job, something must've have happened to him"pleaded Thomas

"Very well, Thomas; but Emily will have to run your branchline in the mean time," stated Sir Topham Hat, "And that's only for today," he added crossly

"Okay, sir," said Thomas

"Only Thomas will do that, if any other engine is going to search for Percy is because I order him too, is that clear?" boomed Sir Topham Hat

"Yes, sir," all the engines replied in unison

"Okay, then," he said

Sir Topham Hat assigned the engines all of their job and once they went to work. Thomas went to look for Percy.

* * *

"Percy? Percy?" said a distant, blurry voice

Everything was blurry and the voice was becoming louder and clearer. When everything became clear, Percy saw Theodore, the wizard engine in front of him. He looked much clearer now since the sunlight was shining directly at him. He had scratched red paintwork, damaged buffers and a long, thin funnel.

"Theodore? *groans* I thought it was all a dream, what happened?" he yawned

Theodore looked very concerned.

"You fell asleep last night," he replied sheepishly, "Um, Percy I have to tell you something," he added

"What?" asked Percy curiously

"Last night, when the squirrel was in my firebox I sneezed some of my magic dust from my former magic powers," said Theodore

"So?"

"So, I sneezed on you, the dust flew into your funnel and you swallowed some too, then you fell asleep" he said nervously, "Remember what I told you what happens when an engine blow magic dust to another engine's funnel?"

Percy asked "You mean, that the engines inherit its powers?"

"Yes," replied Theodore, "You know what that means?"

Percy thought of it, then he realized what was happening.

"No, it can't be,"

"You can develop powers Percy," murmured Theodore quietly

"No, but I'm not interested in being an wizard engine, I want to be a really useful engine," cried Percy

"I'm very sorry for this Percy, I didn't mean to sneeze on you," apologized Theodore

"What's going to happen to me now?" asked Percy nervously

"You'll be developing powers over the next few days, until they're fully developed" replied Theodore

"How am I going to know that, or how will I control my powers?" asked Percy concerned

"Things will start happening, for example: when you run out of water and coal; you will magically be filled up again; you don't have to stop for coal and water ever again,"

"Well, that's fine," grinned Percy, "Nothing strange is going to be happening around my friends, right?" he asked

"No," replied Theodore

Percy frowned and glare at him crossly. "I should've never lost track of where I was going, I've should've never met you,"

Theodore sighed sadly "You're right, Percy; I am sorry,"

Percy sighed "I need to go, I haven't deliver my mail and the engines are sure to notice that I'm missing, bye Theodore,"

Percy backed away. "Bye, Percy," said Theodore sadly

As Percy backed up the mail cars wheeled made a screeching noise in the rusty rails. Percy couldn't sped up more. When he finally got to the junction, he was relieved. He looked around; no one saw him coming out of the siding. He noticed that in the junction there was a sign that said which track lead to Ulstead castle. With that, Percy can identify where the junction is.

Percy decided to make his mail-run and then go to Knapford Station to meet with Sir Topham Hat.

* * *

Percy finished delivering the mail and went to Knapford Station. Everything was normal until the moment; nothing strange and unusual had happen yet. Percy was so busy thinking of Theodore the wizard engine that he didn't notice Sir Topham Hat was glaring at him furiously.

"My, my Percy, what happened to you last night?" he frowned, "I've never had a delay like this before in my railway,"

Percy was ashamed "I'm very sorry sir,"

"Where were you, the engines are worried about you; especially Thomas," he scolded

"I got lost, I don't know what happened; I think I was a little distracted," Percy flinched

Sir Topham Hat sighed.

"You clearly need a rest Percy, so you should stay in your shed for the rest of the day and Thomas will pull the mail train tonight.

"But, but, but-," stuttered Percy

"But nothing you'll do as I say, now go and have a rest, you really need it," sighed Sir Topham Hat and walked away.

James chuffed alongside Percy "Oh there you are, Percy! We were worried about you,"

Percy just sighed

* * *

That night, Thomas got cross with Percy for disappearing like that.

"Come on, Thomas don't be cross with me," said Percy

"I am very cross with you because you have me worrying all day," pouted Thomas, "And besides that, I have to pull the mail train,"

"Hey, anyone can get lost, Thomas," frowned Emily at Thomas for speaking to Percy like that.

Thomas just kept pouting and chuffed inside the shed.

Percy's new driver walked in front him "Seems like you have a very random water tank meter Percy, it should get fixed," he said

"What do you mean?" asked Percy

"Your water tank meter indicates that your water tank is full, a few minutes ago, it was nearly empty,"

Percy gulped, he knew want that means. After his driver walked away, Emily spoke up.

"What happened to your former driver, Percy?"

"Sir Topham Hat assigned him to another engine in the shunting yards; he thinks he will do a better job there than driving an engine in the mainline," replied Percy

"Oh,"

Percy looked back at the sheds, he saw that Thomas was still cross with him.

"Don't worry Percy," said Edward soothingly, "It's just a tantrum, it'll over by tomorrow,"

"I hope so," said Percy

Percy waited until late at the night after Thomas left to pull the mail train, to chuff to Theodore.

* * *

**Okay, guys. So this is the second chapter. I hope you liked it! I will try and update as soon as possible. Please Follow!**


	3. Searching for answers

Chapter 3

It was a cool night so Percy felt comfortable while chuffing towards Theodore's hiding place. When Percy got to the junction he looked around to see if someone was surrounding the area, since no one wasn't; he chuffed on. Percy can hear the owl's howl in the night and little squirrels crawling around.

"Hi, Theodore!"

Theodore smiled, he was happy to see Percy "Hi, ya Percy! You were in a rush this morning," he said

"I am sorry for that, but I needed to show up to Sir Topham Hat and my friends; they were worried about me," apologized Percy

"It's okay, I just wanted to orientate you about the powers, their symptoms and their control; but you left," he said

"I came here for that," chuffed Percy, "I already have the first symptom that you told me; my water tanks and coal bunker got magically filled. I'm scared of what comes next. Is it going to be noticeable these changes on me?" he asked

"No, Percy," replied Theodore, "You're the only one who is going to notice it, although, if you don't manage to control your powers, some engines might notice that something unusual it's happening to you,"

"What about the workmen in the Steamworks? Can they notice that something is wrong with me if they check on me?" Percy asked

"No, they will just conclude that is something unidentifiable in you,"

Percy sighed. There are so many questions that he wanted to know.

"Look, Percy," said Theodore, "The answer of all of the questions that you have in mind will come by itself, you need to concentrate on how to control your powers. If you don't learn that, you will be exposed,"

"How can I control them, then," asked Percy

"Well, first of all, if you break down and want to fix your broken engine by your own, do it when no one is around you, otherwise, someone will notice that there is something going on with you,"

"What about my driver and fireman?"asked Percy

"Oh, don't worry about them, remember that they will just think that there is something wrong with you that hasn't been identified yet. No human, or engine can identify you as a wizard engine at these times, only wizard engines can," stated Theodore

"Do you think that there are more wizard engines stranded out there?" asked Percy

"I don't know," Theodore replied, "I really don't think so, and if there are, they msut be like me, abandoned in a the middle of the woods or something. Anyway, Percy don't worry everything is going to be fine, you just need to be cautious,"

"Does blowing my whistle makes me poof to one place to another?" asked Percy

"Only if that's your intention to do so, if not, then, no," replied Theodore confidently

"Ok, then,"

"Hey, Percy, what jobs do you do besides taking the mail?" asked Theodore changing the subject. He wanted to know more about his new friend Percy

"Well, I shunt coaches for the big engines, take goods, and help my friends," replied Percy "But taking the mail is my favorite because it's my specialty. What kind of work you used to do?" asked Percy

"I had a branchline for my own,"

"Really? Just like my best friend Thomas! He has a branchline and two coaches named Annie and Clarabel," exclaimed Percy, "He chuffs up and down the line with them picking up passengers and sometimes hauling freight,"

"Whoah, seems like the railway is much more busier and crowded than it was hundreds years ago," said Theodore in amazement

"Yes, it must be, I'm the youngest engine in the railway; well I was before Philip arrived,"

"He is another friend of yours?"

"Yes, and very cheeky indeed,"

Theodore chuckled, then sighed

"I wish I can be working in the railway right now,"

"Why don't you let me tell Sir Topham Hat? He won't scrap you, he will send you to the steam works to be fixed and to become once again a really useful engine," proposed Percy

"No, Percy, that won't be convenient," stated Theodore

"But why not? Look, when my friend Thomas was repairing our good friend Hiro he thought that if he told Sir Topham Hat, he was going to scrap Hiro, but he didn't; everything went well," said Percy, trying to persuade Theodore.

"No, Percy it's not the same thing, remember?"

"Yeah, but-

"But nothing Percy, I said no!" he boomed

Percy was shocked "I'm sorry, Theodore,"

Now Theodore sighed "Sorry for shouting at you, Percy, I just don't want the engine wizard power exposed after so many years, it's a dark past for Sodor,"

Percy felt bad for his new friend. He wish he can do something to help him.

"It won't get exposed because of me because I'll be very careful, and inconspicuous," said Percy

Theodore gave Percy a little smile, he knew that he can trust him.

"See you tomorrow, Theodore," said Percy, "I have to go back to Tidmouth Sheds before Thomas gets back from delivering the mail,"

"Goodbye, Percy. Would you come back Tomorrow?" asked Theodore

"Yes, hopefully in the afternoon," Percy whistled and chuffed away leaving Theodore.

Percy chuffed back to Tidmouth Sheds. Thomas hasn't returned yet and Henry haven't leave to take the flying kipper.

"Few, thank goodness," he sighed in relieve.

He suddenly heard a chuffing and a puffing sound that became louder as it approached Tidmouth Sheds.

"It's Thomas," Percy thought

Effectively, it was him. He was returning from doing the mail run. Percy pretended he was asleep. Thomas rolled quietly into birth and immediately closed his eyes and went to sleep. Then Percy heard Henry blowing his whistle and chuffing away. After this he officially went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Percy went off to do his jobs. His first job was too shunt freight cars in Knapford yard. He didn't had to take coal or water at all. It will all just magically appear. As he had half of the freight cars in place, Diesel arrived to pick up his train, which was a train of coal cars.

"I came to pick up my train, is it ready?" asked Diesel oily

"Um, no Diesel these are your freight cars," replied Percy, referring to the cars he was about to shunt.

Diesel grunted "Hurry up, then, I am going to be late because of a useless little steamie," And he wheeled away to pick up oil.

Percy was cross, he didn't like been called useless and let alone by a diesel. It makes him feel like he does nothing for the railway. He gazed crossly at Diesel and then shunt his cars fiercely putting them all into place.

"I wish these troublesome trucks teach Diesel a lesson," muttered Percy

He switched tracks and puffed in front of the train making sure that Diesel couples up to it and take it away. When Diesel finished filling up his tanks of oil, he pulled in.

"You silly little steamie," chuckled Diesel deviously, "Keep shunting that is the only thing that you can do right, oh, and of course, delivering the mail, you can only do light job," he honked his horn and whirled away.

Percy just glared at him as he disappeared in the distance.

He didn't know that he made a mistake wishing that the troublesome trucks pay Diesel a lesson.

* * *

**OK GUYS SO THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPTER! I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY TO CONTINUE WRITING IT! **

**PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS!**

**I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER WASN'T THE BEST BUT THE STORY WILL START TO GET BETTER SOON!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that day, Percy was heading to the Dieselworks to deliver some diesel parts that have just arrived at Brendam Docks. When he approached the Dieselworks, he meet Paxton who was pulling out happily from the Dieselworks.

"Hey, Paxton," whistled Percy. Paxton honked his horn. "Where are you going?" he asked

"Hello, Percy," he greeted, "I am off to the Blue Mountain Quarry,"

"Oh, right. That is your favorite job, isn't it?" asked Percy

"Oh, yes, of course it is; it'll always be," Paxton stated

Just then, Paxton saw Diesel pulling in in the distance.

"Oh, hey Diesel," he greeted

But Diesel wasn't rolling by himself, he was been shunted by Mavis, the quarry engine. Diesel and Mavis passed alongside Percy. He was surprised Diesel looked terrible. He pulled inside the Dieselworks to see what was wrong.

"Hey, Mavis, hey Diesel, what happened?" asked Percy curiosly

"The Troublesome trucks pushed Diesel right down Gordon's hill, he was going was too fast and he meet Henry down the hill. Diesel crashed right onto his goods train and derailed," Mavis replied

Percy was amazed, the accident sounded terrible. "Thank goodness your okay, Diesel," Percy said

Diesel just grunted, as he use to do. Den and Dart pulled up.

"Hey, you Diesel, what happened to you?" Den asked

"Um, I, uh, had a nasty accident," stuttered Diesel embarrassly

"Don't worry, you'll soon be hauling freight like a buzzy bee, tomorrow," Den smiled

"What he means is, we will fix you in no time," Dart added

Diesel just looked down at his buffers. Mavis was uncoupled from Diesel, so she can go back to work.

"What are you doing here, Percy?" asked Mavis

Percy realized that he got a little disoriented.

"Oh, I'm just delivering these Diesel engine parts," replied Percy

"Oh, perfect, leave it over there Percy," smiled Dart, "That can be useful for Diesel's repair,"

Percy backup and switched lines to leave the car in a siding. Then, he changed tracks again to leave the Dieselworks.

"Bye, hope you get repaired soon, Diesel," he grinned coldly and chuffed away.

Diesel just grunted.

As Percy chuffed through the countryside, he gasped.

"Cinders and ashes," he exclaimed and screeched to a stop. Percy thought of the moment he had that morning with Diesel in the shunting yards.

_"I hope those troublesome trucks teach Diesel a lesson,"_

Percy gulped as he thought of this.

"Diesel's accident happened because I wished the troublesome trucks teach him a lesson," he cried, "My powers are delevoping quicker than I thought. I must be very careful with the things I say," he sighed

Just then, Percy heard a whistle. It was Thomas chuffing on the other line with Annie and Clarabel. Thomas saw that Percy stopped, and got worried.

"Are you ok, Percy?" he asked, "Why have you stopped? Did you broke down?"

Percy sighed, he really wanted to tell his best friend what was happening to him, but he couldn't, at least not yet.

"Oh, it's nothing, Thomas. I, uh, was just taking a rest," replied Percy and he whoosh away. Thomas was puzzled, but since Percy left, he went back on his way.

Percy felt bad for leaving his friend Thomas like that, but he couldn't tell Thomas about his secret just yet. He decided to rush to his last job, so he can chuff to Theodore as soon as possible. His last job was to go to Misty Island, collect jobby logs and deliver them to the Sodor Search and Rescue Center. Percy wanted to go to Misty Island since it's been awhile since he and his friends visited the logging locos, but talking with Theodore was more important to him. So Percy rushed to the Sodor Search and Rescue Center. He hoped that he will find a engine to help him on his way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Diesel was getting repaired back on the Dieselworks. He was very unhappy. Den wanted to make him smile.

"Come on, Diesel, give a smile," chuckled Den

"What's so funny about having an accident and breaking down?" asked Diesel rheotorically

"Well, I guess nothing, but feeling miserable isn't going to get the job done any faster," stated Den

"What he means is, cheer up," Dart added

"I can't understand how those troublesome trucks got out of my control," Diesel groaned, "But most of all, why Henry was puffing so slow down the line, of course, there had to be some steamie involvement in my accident,"

"But if Henry was chuffing with his goods train, then he didn't had any fault, Diesel," said Den

"What he means is-

"I know what he means, Dart!" exclaimed Diesel annoyed

"What it's all that noise?" exclaimed a voice

It was Diesel 10 who had just come out of his shed.

"Oh, we are just fixing Diesel who had a nasty accident," replied Den

"Nasty accident?" asked Diesel 10

"Don't ask me about it!" muttered Diesel

"Alright then," said Diesel 10

Diesel, Den and Dart noticed that Diesel 10 was going to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Den

"Oh, my drivers just notified to me that Sir Topham Hat wants to see me in Knapford Station," replied Diesel 10 silky

"You, why would he even wants to see you?" wondered Diesel

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe he is going to give me the job that he hasn't give me in years," sulk Diesel 10 and oiled away.

* * *

Percy chuffed into the Sodor Search and Rescue Center. He was sad that he didn't found any who wasn't busy to help him, or so he thought. The Sodor Search and Rescue engines were talking with Edward. Percy thought Edward can help him with his job, he chuffed in and blew his whistle.

"Hi, Percy," greeted Belle

"Hey, guys. Um, Edward are you busy?"

"No, actually I have nothing to do right now," replied Edward

"Can you pick up some flatbeds of jobby logs from Misty Island, please? I have else important to do,"

"Well, I guess so. Why not?" smiled Edward

"Oh, thank you, Edward," smiled Percy

"It's been awhile since I've seen those logging locos and went to Misty Island, so I am happy to help,"

Percy grinned and chuffed away to Theodore's hiding place.

* * *

Meanwhile, Diesel 10 pulled up to Knapford station to meet Sir Topham Hat. Gordon was very surprised to him there.

"What on earth are you doing here, Diesel 10?" asked Gordon

"I came here because Sir Topham Hat wants to see me," replied Diesel 10

"Quite, right," said Sir Topham Hat, "I called you because I am giving you a special, special. You've been very unoccupied lately so I decided to send you to the mainland to work," boomed Sir Topham Hat

"You sending me to move to the mainland forever?" asked Diesel 10

"No, no, no," chuckled Sir Topham Hat, "Since I haven't found any useful work for you on the island, I going to send you to the mainland for awhile, you will return to the island eventually because I am not sailing you,"

"Ok, and when am I going to be starting?" Diesel 10 asked

"Tomorrow, but you must leave today because your starting tomorrow early in the morning;" stated Sir Topham Hat

"Thank you, sir," smiled Diesel 10

"Oh, and Diesel," Sir Topham Hat interrupted

Diesel looked at him

"I want no complaints about you, okay?" he warned

"I promise that you won't regret your decision, sir," smiled Diesel 10 and oiled away.

* * *

Percy chuffed and puffed to Theodore's hiding place. He wanted to tell him what happened with Diesel. Percy was kind of afraid that something like that happens to one of his closest friend because of him. He couldn't get rid of the feeling of fright he had in his boiler as he entered Theodore's hiding place. As he reduced speed when he was in the rusty track, he looked around. He has never seen this place in the light of day, it looks very naturalistic. He reached out to Theodore.

"Hello, Percy, you're here early," smiled Theodore

"Hey, Theodore," he greeted slowly. He eyed Theodore from funnel to footplate, then he saw Theodore's smiling. Percy felt that Theodore's smile in daylight is more cheering.

"You didn't had a lot of jobs today?" asked Theodore

"I did, but I asked one of my friends to do my last job for me and he accepted,"

"He's a really good friend," said Theodore

"Yes, his name is Edward; he is one of the best friends ever!" stated Percy, "He 's old and wise, he's always willing to help everyone,"

"That very good, Percy!" smiled Theodore

"Anyway, Theodore, I came here to tell you something that happened to me and one of the engines," said Percy

"Did any of the engines noticed your powers?" asked Theodore worriedly

"No, but my powers kind of got out of my control," replied Percy nervously

"Why makes you think that?" asked Theodore

"Um, I kind of wish that some troublesome trucks pay one of the engines a lesson and it kind of happened," said Percy sheepishly

"What happened Percy?" asked Theodore nervously

"Um, he had an awful accident on the bottom of Gordon's Hill, and he is broken, I think this happened because I wished for it, unawarely of course,"

Theodore sighed "Your powers are getting stronger. You need to learn to manage them and for that you need to be very aware of every word you say, Percy,"

"Yes, I know," Percy said with a sheepish look. "I'm very sorry for what I did, I promise I will be very cautious with every word I say,"

"And with your feelings, Percy," Theodore remarked, "Your feelings can unwillingly interact with your powers and cause harm, so be very careful with that,"

"Ok, um Theodore I was thinking if only my friend Thomas can know about you. I mean, I have no secrets with him and he's my best friend. I feel very bad for not telling him about my secret," said Percy

"Its not recommendable, Percy," said Theodore

"Come on, Theodore, let me tell him, I hope Thomas won't say anything," pleaded Percy

Theodore sighed "Alright, Percy, you can tell him, but it has to be only to him and make sure that there are no engine around when you tell him,"

"Thank you so much Theodore, you will like Thomas when you get to know him," Percy smiled

Suddenly, he remembered his last job. _'Sir Topham Hat must be wondering why Edward did my job for me,' _Percy thought

"I have to go now, see you tomorrow," said Percy and chuffed away.

"See you, Percy. Be cautious," smiled Theodore as Percy disappeared in the distance.

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN THE MAINLAND.

"I don't understand why you are so concerned, there are no other wizard engines left than you," said a man

"I don't think so, I had this weird feeling in my boiler, like there is a new wizard engine somewhere in the world," said an engine

"Like suppose that is true; he can be anywhere,"

"I need to know if there is someone like me, because if there is, that means that I had an enemy to fight," the engine frowned

"You still have that obsession with beating someone, since you didn't beat Theodore a lot of years ago," said the driver

"Shh, shut up, you know nothing about that, your mother wasn't even pregnant of you by then,"

"Yeah, but my grandparents brought you here and you told him your story, and he told me and my parents everything about you and your past, which is why I know that 'The Black Puff' is still frustrated by that," smirked the driver

"Shut your mouth, my name is Francisco, the 'The Black Puff' was painted black and now I have another shape and I'm painted red," frowned 'The Black Pufff' and no one has to know about my dark past,"

"Dark past that is following you because you didn't lose your powers in that hurricane! So I am going to tell you something, stop thinking about your past and about enemies because you can lose control of your powers,"

The Black Puff looked ahead, a strange shaped diesel with a claw arrived.

"Who is that engine?" asked the driver

"I don't know, but he has the weirdest design ever," stated the The Black Puff.

The diesel was Diesel 10 and he has just arrived from the Island of Sodor. He approached the steamie and the driver.

"Um, excuse me, I am from the Island of Sodor and have come to work here. My drivers have to speak with the controller, where can I find him?" he asked

"Over there," pointed the driver to a station.

"Okay, thank you," thanked Diesel 10 and oiled away.

"So he is from the Island of Sodor, huh? I haven't seen someone from my island since I let f,"

"You know him?"

"No of course not, but I will like too, when I have the chance I'll speak to him,"

* * *

**WELL, GUYS THIS IS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LOVED IT. IF THERE IS ANY GRAMMAR ERROR, PLEASE TELL ME; ENGLISH IT'S NOT MY OFFICIAL LANGUAGE AND I CAN MAKE SOME MISTAKES. **

**PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW!**


End file.
